


一如既往

by RlouieH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlouieH/pseuds/RlouieH





	一如既往

工作很忙，很久没有一起出去了。

林在范总是希望休假的时候能出去旅行，朴珍荣却比较喜欢宅在家里看书。  
新的一年上半年的日程已经排满，朴珍荣看了看自己毫无空档的日程表，决定答应他去旅行。  
“就去你想去的地方吧。”朴珍荣说。

林在范还是挑了日本箱根，他知道朴珍荣喜欢那种贴近自然的清闲。本想带他去北海道的，想了想厚厚的积雪和他藏进针织帽里红红的耳朵，他又往南画了个圈。

和他出门没有什么可担心的，即使是世巡这样忙碌的日程里，他也会仔细做好攻略，为自己准备一个短暂的观光游。

 

只有两个人的远游，是第一次。朴珍荣兴奋地坐在靠走道的座椅上，翻着贴满标签的攻略书。

林在范没有和他说过，制作Verse2的时候，他满脑子都是他们一起出去旅行的画面：他的笑，他的睡相，他疲惫地靠在自己肩上休息时颤动的睫毛，他看见美景时闪闪发亮的眼睛。

 

飞机、新干线、再到租车，到达目的地已经是夜深。  
林在范给他们俩存了一点钱，刚好有了用武之地。他挑了一间很漂亮的温泉旅馆，露台外就是露天的独立温泉，旁边还有稍稍积了点小雪的竹林。

简单冲洗，换上浴衣。林在范坐在床褥边，品着旅店送进来的清酒和小点。

“在范，这个浴衣……要怎么打结？”

他呆呆地问自己的样子，像极了19岁时的朴珍荣，每次演出结束都要跑来问一句：“哥，怎么样？”  
无论多大，果然还是他的忙内。怎么有人做了那么多有用没用的攻略却没学会给浴衣打结呢？

林在范牵起朴珍荣还在整理浴衣带子的手，带他缓缓走到落地窗前，看着窗外的浴汤升起腾腾的白气。

他带来了两个人都很喜欢的蜡烛，香气绕着爱人的身体，让他着迷。  
林在范从身后环抱着他，用带着酒香的湿润的嘴唇吻着他的耳后，手指轻轻把他系在腰侧的活结扯开。

“不用系了，去泡温泉吧。”

林在范拉开玻璃门，扶着他穿上木屐。

冬夜的风钻进朴珍荣敞开的浴衣开口里，冷得他胸前两颗凸起变得又挺又硬，让为他脱浴衣的林在范移不开眼。

林在范又把手移向围在坚实腹肌下的浴巾。朴珍荣用力拍了一下他的手。

“这是泡汤的传统。”  
林在范皱着眉头直勾勾地盯着朴珍荣的眼睛。他的双颊残留着些许酒后的绯红。

“……我自己来。”朴珍荣转过身背对着他，扯下浴巾后快速跳进浴汤里。

 

“你多久前喝的酒？喝了多少？先别泡温泉……”  
“没事，就一点点，过了很久了，谁叫你洗那么久……”

黑色和白色的浴衣堆在石头池边上，被竹叶上滑落的雪片微微打湿。

天气很好，即便是远处的山也能在清亮的月光下显出一个轮廓。

朴珍荣趴在池边看景，林在范就绕到他身后抱着他。

温泉的水流从不远处的洞口流出，撞击着林在范发热的小腹，于是他把身体更往前贴了些。

有点立起的阴茎蹭着他挺翘的臀瓣，林在范微微张开腿，用挺立的头部捅了捅他的会阴。敏感的神经丛受到突如其来的刺激，让朴珍荣忍不住微微颤抖，然后握住了他在他小腹上游走的手。

“别……别弄脏了水。”  
他微微别过头，月亮倒影在他黑色的眼眸里，和箱根的山与水一样干净。  
“嗯。”林在范的声音夹着温汤带来的舒适和情欲的涌动，融在包裹着两人的白色水雾中。

他的手稍稍用力，把怀中人拥得更紧了些。胯下的阴茎再往前探了探，龟头顶起他的阴囊，在他的茎根磨蹭。手指也稍稍分开臀瓣，抚蹭着他的穴口。

赏景的兴致被带歪，林在范被用力顶了一下，往后仰了仰身子。有些生气的朴珍荣一下转过身来，已经半立的阴茎轻轻打在林在范的大腿根上。

林在范眯起眼睛笑了起来，右手在水下握住爱人的阴茎，大拇指轻轻按了按。又把他搂入怀中，感受着胯下两根挺起相碰后紧紧挨在一起。  
“上去吧？”  
朴珍荣咬了一下他结实的肩。

林在范不顾朴珍荣担忧的大喊，快速跑上湿滑的石阶，裸着身子给他拿好大浴巾，等着他上来，再将他裹得密密实实的。

一把将他打横抱起，走进房间，让他躺在柔软的床褥上。榻榻米被温泉水打湿，留下浅浅的脚印。

林在范从包里探出润滑剂，挤出一点在右手上，又随意扔到一边，单手撑着俯趴在他身上。朴珍荣的下体把浴巾高高顶起，摩擦着林在范的胸腹。他接过林在范手里的避孕套，娴熟的把塑胶环套爱人青筋暴起的阴茎上。

朴珍荣举起双腿，夹上他的侧腰。只是浴巾扬起带来的一点点风都让他发烫的身体感到刺激。

林在范的左手指尖上有因为弹吉他而微微隆起的茧，略微粗糙的皮肤即便在润滑液的包裹下也让朴珍荣觉得不适。几次的偷偷咬牙与皱眉被发现后，林在范再没用过左手给他做过扩张。

轻松探进去的中指摸着肠壁的褶皱，感受着他略有规律的收缩。

林在范扶着阴茎，在穴口打着圈蹭了蹭，把龟头送了进去。这是每次他要进去前给朴珍荣的小暗号。

林在范屈着后腰，每一下的撞击不深不浅，刚好隔着肠壁撞在前列腺体上。朴珍荣没抑制住，叹出一声声慵懒的呻吟。林在范昂起头甩了甩刘海，汗水落在身下人的脖颈上。

在电击般的浑身酥麻以后，朴珍荣射在了浴巾上。白色黏液逆着流下，蹭在了两个人的大腿根。

情爱后的相拥，才是做爱最美的一步。

两个人混在一起的汗水、粗重的呼吸、还有不约而同的“我爱你”。  
一如既往。


End file.
